This invention relates to alkali metal bicarbonate supported alkali metal catalysts.
It is known in the art to employ alkali metal carbonate supported elemental alkali metal catalysts for such conversions as propylene dimerization. Several catalyst compositions, as well as methods of preparing these types of catalysts, are known in the art. The resultant catalyst systems, although useful to dimerize olefins, do not always have a high conversion rate and/or a high isomer ratio of desired product(s) to undesired product(s). Thus, a dimerization process, because of low conversion and/or low isomer ratio, can be more time consuming and require larger, more uneconomical, reactor equipment.